Perra de Hollywood
by Valentina Sofi
Summary: Minerva Orland ha sido víctima de Hollywood y Sting narra divertido su deplorable situacion. Habra mucho rencor de parte de ambos. Primer songfic, papa roach.


**Hollywood whore.**

_Hollywood whore_

_Passed out on the floor_

_I'm sorry but the party is over…_

Orland se hallaba en el suelo rendida y sin energías, con el camino seco de lágrimas en su sucio y golpeado rostro. Se hallaba con el vestido roto y el maquillaje corrido, definitivamente era una perra más de Hollywood, fue ahí cuando yo, Sting Eucliffe me crucé de brazos viendo lo patética que era, pensando sin ganas que la fiesta ya se había acabado. La misma mujer que hace tiempo atrás quería patear y escupir, la tenía delante de mí en sus _mejores_ momentos.

_Cocaine nose,_

_And trendy clothes,_

_Gotta send her to rehab._

_She found out she's got no soul,_

_But it really doesn't bother her._

Su nariz estaba blanca y polvorienta en cocaína, sus ropas caras estaban rotas y sucias levemente manchadas en su sangre. Tenía que ir a rehabilitación, hace poco descubrió que su alma incluso había perdido ya, sin embargo no era como si le importara demasiado. Estaba en un estado deplorable, había sido otra víctima del grandioso Hollywood. Me alegraba por ello.

_White trash queen,_

_American dream-_

_Oh, what a role model._

_Throwing a fit,_

_Making a scene,_

_Like no tomorrow._

Se trataba de la reina de la basura blanca, había cumplido su típico sueño americano. Oh, querida, ¿Acaso ya ganaste tu medalla? Hace un ajuste haciendo una escena, que seguro mañana no le gustará. Estaba sola, abandonada, esto era resultado de todas su crueles acciones.

_Hollywood whore,_

_Passed out on the floor,_

_Can't take it no more,_

_I'm sorry but the party's over._

_The talk of the town,_

_Is she's going down._

_I'm sorry but the party's over NOW._

¡Es otra perra de Hollywood! Está tirada en el suelo sintiéndose vacía y asqueada de sí misma, no lo soporta. ¡Quiere suicidarse! Lo lamento pero la fiesta se acabó. Las burlas constantes en la ciudad, no las puedes aguantar, te hundes en ti misma sin poder hacer nada. Lo lamento pero la fiesta se acaba ahora.

_Awake by noon, drunk by 4._

_Sucked up in the show biz._

_You're so lame,_

_You're such a bore,_

_I wanna kick your teeth in._

Se despierta de mediodía, ebria por cuatro. Aspirando el aire del mundo del espéctaculo ¿Te gusta, cariño? Ahora estás hasta no poder de caminar bien, de verdad eres un dolor de cabeza, no puedo aguantar más las ganas de querer patearte en todos tus dientes.

_Plastic smile,_

_To match your style-_

_We can tell you got a face lift._

_You're so vain, oh so vile, _

_You're a number one hit._

Sonrisa plástica y falsa, encaja a la perfección con tu desagradable estilo. Cabría decir que podría ser eso también estiramiento facial, son más las operaciones que te has hecho que las veces que has humillado y despreciado a las personas. Eres tan vanidosa, eres tan vil. Eres un _bum _número uno. No puedo dejar de reírme de ti.

_Hollywood whore,_

_Passed out on the floor,_

_Can't take it no more,_

_I'm sorry but the party's over._

_The talk of the town,_

_Is she's going down,_

_I'm sorry but the party's over._

¡Es otra perra de Hollywood! Está tirada en el suelo sintiéndose vacía y asqueada de sí misma, no lo soporta. ¡Quiere suicidarse! Lo lamento pero la fiesta se acabó. Las burlas constantes en la ciudad, no las puedes aguantar, te hundes en ti misma sin poder hacer nada. Lo lamento pero la fiesta se acaba ahora.

_The cameras are gone,_

_And nobody screams._

_She couldn't survive her 15 minutes of fame._

_Her friends are all gone,_

_She's going insane._

_She'll never survive without the money and fame._

No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que las cámaras se fueron, ya nadie grita y los aplausos silenciaron. Es más que obvio que no pudo resistir sus 15 minutos de fama, todos sus amigos le dieron la espalda, estaba sola, abandonada, golpeada, sucia, con resaca, mareada, no podía resistirlo. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca! Jamás sobrevivirá sin el dinero y la fama.

_It's all going down the drain._

Todo estaba corriendo y yéndose por el desagüe.

_Hollywood whore,_

_Passed out on the floor,_

_I'm sorry but the party's over._

_The talk of the town,_

_Is she's going down,_

_I'm sorry but the party's over._

No me cansaré de repetirle a la perra de Hollywood que la fiesta se acabó, sigue tirada en el suelo sollozando silenciosamente. ¿Te diste cuenta de lo patética que es tu vida? ¡Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta! Todas las personas a las que maltrataste, a las que humillaste, de las que te reíste. Ahora te miran por encima del hombro, las burlas no cesan, te estás hundiendo. Lo siento pero la fiesta ya acabó.

_Wake up!_

_The party's over_

─"_¡Despierta!" _

─"_¡La fiesta se acabó!"_

─"_¡Despierta!"_

─"_¡La fiesta se acaba ahora!"_

Estallé en carcajadas y cerré la puerta con fuerza, Minerva Orland. Terminaste siendo otra perra de Hollywood.

…

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir un songfic de Hollywood Whore, de Papa Roach. Oiganla, es buena. Queda muy bien con el fic. ¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!**


End file.
